What are included?
'Does EdTech only deal with technology? ' "Technology provides us with powerful tools to try out different designs, so that instead of theories of education, we may begin to develop a science of education. But it cannot be an analytic science like physics or psychology; rather it must be a design science more like aeronautics or artificial intelligence. For example, in aeronautics the goal is to elucidate how different designs contribute to lift, drag maneuverability, etc. Similarly, a design science of education must determine how different designs of learning environments contribute to learning, cooperation, motivation, etc." (Collins, 1992:24). '' Traditional EdTech #'Boards''' #*'Bulletin board' - Bulletin boards are a great place to pin up a quick note and create a collage of your kid’s awards and artwork. #*'Chalk'board or Blackboard '- Lecture theatres may contain a number of blackboards in a grid arrangement. The lecturer then moves boards into reach for writing and then move them out of reach, allowing a large amount of material to be shown simultaneously. #*'Whiteboard '- Whiteboards are analogous to chalkboards, allowing rapid marking and erasing of markings on their surface. The popularity of whiteboards increased rapidly in the mid-1990s and they have become a fixture in many offices, meeting rooms, school classrooms, and other work environments. #'Book '- is a set of written, printed, illustrated, or blank sheets, made of ink, paper, parchment, or other materials, usually fastened together to hinge at one side. Computer and Internet Technology in the classroom There are various types of technologies currently used in traditional classrooms. Among these are: *'Computer in the classroom: Having a computer in the classroom is an asset to any teacher. With a computer in the classroom, teachers are able to demonstrate a new lesson, present new material, illustrate how to use new programs, and show new websites.[53 ] *'Class website:' An easy way to display your student's work is to create a web page designed for your class. Once a web page is designed, teachers can post homework assignments, student work, famous quotes, trivia games, and so much more. In today's society, children should know how to use the computer to navigate their way through a website, so why not give them one where they can be a published author? Just be careful, as most districts maintain strong policies to manage official websites for a school or classroom. Also, most school districts provide teacher webpages that can easily be viewed through the school district's website. *'Class blogs and wikis:' There are a variety of Web 2.0 tools that are currently being implemented in the classroom. Blogs allow for students to maintain a running dialogue. They work a tool for maintaining a journal of thoughts, ideas, and assignments, as well as encourage student comment and reflection. Wikis are more group focused to allow multiple members of the group to edit a single document and create a truly collaborative and carefully edited finished product. *'Wireless classroom microphones:' Noisy classrooms are a daily occurrence, and with the help of microphones, students are able to hear their teachers more clearly. Children learn better when they hear the teacher clearly. The benefit for teachers is that they no longer lose their voices at the end of the day. *'Mobile devices:' Mobile devices such as clickers or smartphone can be used to enhance the experience in the classroom by providing the possibility for professors to get feedback.[54] See also MLearning. *'Interactive Whiteboards:' An interactive whiteboard that provides touch control of computer applications. These enhance the experience in the classroom by showing anything that can be on a computer screen. This not only aids in visual learning, but it is interactive so the students can draw, write, or manipulate images on the interactive whiteboard. *'Digital video-on-demand:' Replacement of hard copy videos (DVD, VHS) with digital video accessed from a central server (e.g. SAFARI Montage). Digital video eliminates the need for in-classroom hardware (players) and allows teachers and students to access video clips immediately by not utilizing the public Internet. *'Online media:' Streamed video websites can be used to enhance a classroom lesson (e.g. United Streaming, Teacher Tube, etc.) *'Online study tools:' Tools that motivate studying by making studying more fun or individualized for the student (e.g. Study Cocoa) *'Digital Games:' The field of educational games and serious games has been growing significantly over the last few years. The digital games are being provided as tools for the classroom and have a lot of positive feedback including higher motivation for students.[55 *'Projector: '''a device that projects an image on a surface. *'Podcasts:' Pod-casting is a relatively new invention that allows anybody to publish files to the Internet where individuals can subscribe and receive new files from people by a subscription. The primary benefit of pod-casting for educators is quite simple. It enables teachers to reach students through a medium that is both "cool" and a part of their daily lives. Data Visualization '''Data visualization' is the presentation of data in a pictorial or graphical format. As more and more data is collected and analyzed, decision makers at all levels welcome data visualization software that enables them to see analytical results presented visually, find relevance among the millions of variables, communicate concepts and hypotheses to others, and even predict the future. Because of the way the human brain processes information, it is faster for people to grasp the meaning of many data points when they are displayed in charts and graphs rather than poring over piles of spreadsheets or reading pages and pages of reports. Data visualization is closely related to information graphics, information visualization, scientific visualization, and statistical graphics. In the new millennium, data visualization has become an active area of research, teaching and development. According to Post et al. (2002), it has united scientific and information visualization.[4]Brian Willison has demonstrated that data visualization has also been linked to enhancing agile software development and customer engagement.[5] KPI Library has developed the “Periodic Table of Visualization Methods,” an interactive chart displaying various data visualization methods. Some examples of Data visualization are: *'Diorama '- A three-dimensional miniature or life-size scene in which figures, stuffed wildlife, or other objects are arranged in a naturalistic setting against a painted background. *'Graphic organizers '- They help the student convert and compress a lot of seemingly disjointed information into a structures, simple-to-read. graphic display. The resulting visual display conveys complex information in a simple-to-understand manner. *'Photograph or Photo' - is an image created by light falling on a light-sensitive surface, usually photographic film or an electronic medium such as a CCD or a CMOS chip. Multimedia *'Audio' - an electrical or other representation of sound. *'Film or Movie '- also called a movie or motion picture, is a series of still images which, when shown on a screen, creates the illusion of moving images due to phi phenomenon. A film is created by photographing actual scenes with a motion picture camera; by photographing drawings or miniature models using traditional animation techniques; by means of CGI and computer animation; or by a combination of some or all of these techniques and other visual effects *'Tapes '- is a magnetic tape recording format for audio recording and playback. *'Compact disk or CD' - is a digital optical disc data storage format. The format was originally developed to store and play back sound recordings only (CD-DA), but was later adapted for storage of data (CD-ROM). References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Educational_technology#Technology_in_the_classroom http://www.sas.com/en_us/insights/big-data/data-visualization.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Data_visualization http://www.visual-literacy.org/periodic_table/periodic_table.html http://www.houzz.com/photos/bulletin-board http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackboard http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiteboard http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Projector http://www.thefreedictionary.com/diorama http://www.enchantedlearning.com/graphicorganizers/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Photograph http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audio http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Film http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compact_Cassette http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compact_disc